


I've Got You

by NadiaHart



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bladder Control, Blow Jobs, Captured, Cause I Said So, Desperation, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Non Graphic, Not Beta Read, Off screen, Omorashi, POV Peter Parker, POV Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is 18, Praise Kink, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Under-negotiated Kink, Urination, Virgin Peter Parker, Wetting, mentions of torture, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaHart/pseuds/NadiaHart
Summary: When a routine mission goes sideways, Spider-Man and Iron Man end up trapped in an underground bunker. Their bodies beaten and battered all they can do is wait for rescue. Getting his Iron Man suit to self-repair enough to broadcast an S.O.S beaconwasTony's most pressing concern. That is... until Peter starts to whimper.





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> So, oops. This happened... again. 
> 
> Thanks to darker_starker for being so fucking encouraging and fantastic. I'm super happy to have found you.
> 
> **READ THE TAGS**

"Hey, kid. You're okay," Tony's voice is distant and distorted by the Iron Man suit "You're okay. Look at me, kid. Look at me."

Peter drags his head up, he's bruised and bleeding his suit is torn up, and he's hanging from his wrists between two cement columns, his toes barely touching the ground. Not that it would matter right now, his legs are trembling, thighs jumping and no matter how hard he pulls, he can't break the bindings that are keeping his legs spread.

"Mr. _Stark_ ," He groans, head rolling until he's staring back down his body again.

His stomach is distended, painfully. Little rolling cramps keep the skin under his suit twitching. His breath comes quick and hot through clenched teeth as another spasm rushes through him. Breathing heavy Peter whimpers, he can't help it, can't contain it. His legs twitch in an abortive motion as he tries to, again, drag them up and squeeze them together. With a cry of frustration, he drops his head back gazing unseeing at the cracked cement ceiling of their underground prison.

They've been off the grid for 12 hours, a fight that went as sideways as it possibly could and ended with them both being incapacitated before they could call for help.

Tony's handicapped by the damage done to his suit. Based off the dull clicking and whirring noises it's slowly repairing itself. He's trapped in it, so there's no helping himself or Peter.

"It's okay, Pete. I'll be back up soon. I've got the distress beacon online for the last two hours." Tony tries to reassure him again.

For his part, Peter, after being waterboarded for longer than he can count, has been holding his pee for what feels like _days_. The quiet, barely rational, not-panicked part of his brain tries to remind him that it's only been a few hours.

"O...of all the things..." Peter starts and then cuts off on a high whine, his entire body tenses, cock twitching, balls drawing up towards his body as he fights to hold it just a bit longer. "Of all the things," he starts again, "I thought I'd do to embarrass myself i... in front of you, this was... was n-n-not. Oh, _fuck_ , oh fuck." He cuts off on a frustrated moan.

Tony shifts, the damaged metal of his suit scraping the floor where he's propped up, one of his arms hanging limply at his side. "Don't... don't worry about it, kid. Happens to me all the time."

Peter laughs and then groans, "Sure but you have a filtration system and no one ever...ev....ever... sees...." He curls forward, choking out a broken sob, his head falling against his chest. "It _hurts_ ,"

"I know, Petey," Tony's voice is soft, he's leaning forward as much as he can. "You're doing so good, kid."

"Mr. Stark..." Peter looks up, his bottom lip trembling and meets the glowing eyes of the Iron Man suit. "I... I can't" Peter chokes again, misery curling in his chest, embarrassment heating his face under what's left of his mask. His shoulders tremble, his hand's contract around the bindings holding his arms up and out. "Everyone... everyone will know, they'll know."

"It's okay, Peter," Tony says but his voice cracks and Peter shutters, his body trembling, the hairs on his arms and neck raising in trepidation.

"No. No, oh god. Please...." His stomach aches, and even though he's bearing down, muscles stiff from being tensed for so long, his asshole puckered from clenching, he leaks. "No, no oh god, please...."

Hot relief tickles over his scalp as the small spurt is soaked up by the dark spandex over his hips. He whines high and pathetic, his heart rate spikes and dread consumes his mind. More escapes, spreading warm and inviting over his hip before he can stop it.

"No, god. Please, please, please, please."  
  
  
\---

  
Tony is seriously fucked up in the head. He licks his lips, blinking twice quickly, to trigger his suit to zoom in where the small dark spot has spread suddenly across Peters' hips. It's no larger than a quarter, but Tony can't look away. He's so hard in his suit, he's been chubbed up for the past few hours, growing hard and soft over and over again as Peter's whimpers and delicate pleas come and go.

He's so beautiful like this. Trying so hard, he always tries so, so hard. Each little thrust of his slim hips, each tremble of his toned thighs has Tony aching. He can almost imagine the smell of it, as Peter whimpers and shivers and the small dark spot grows larger.

Fuck, he wants to touch himself. He wants to touch Peter. He has absolutely no recollection of being this hard for this long.

"Jarvis," he whispers, hating himself even more than he usually does for what he's about to do.

_"Yes, Sir,"_

"Re... _Fuck,_ record."

_"Of course, sir. Recording and saving to your personal files."_

"Peter," Tony calls firmly, and the kid looks up immediately. _Good boy,_ Tony thinks darkly. "It's okay,"

"It's not Mr. Stark... I... I'm... I'm an _Ah-_ Avenger....." Peter shivers, and Tony's suit zooms in on where his nipples are growing too hard little nubs under his uniform. His whole body shivers and his luscious mouth falls open on a soft sob. The small wet spot expands again, spreading down towards his left thigh.

Tony needs it, he needs to see it. God, he's the fucking worst kind of scum. Peter trusts him. Peter looks up to him, with those big brown eyes, so full of faith that Tony's a good person.

He's not. God, he's not.

Quietly, he hushes Peter, a soft, soothing noise that has the kid swaying on his toes. Leaning towards Tony in the most deliciously desperate way.

"Baby," Tony purrs, and Peter sobs his shoulders shaking as his legs lift again the muscles of his shoulders and biceps bulging as he tries to adjust his weight.

He trembles and weeps softly, head falling forward. The spot by his hip grows, and Tony bites back his groan. Peter is so fucking beautiful like this, more than he usually is, with his bright smile and energetic intelligence. He makes Tony hot on the best of days. Now, here, so soft and vulnerable, over something as little as wetting himself when he's faced villains out for his life. It breaks something inside of Tony, and he hates how his body reacts.

How his thoughts fule the lust pooling in his gut. His cock throbs in his flight suit, leaking pre-come freely against his hip. _"Baby,"_ Tony says again, and Peter moans, his hips rocking forward and Tony pants to himself breath coming hard and fast.

_"Sir, your heart rate is elevated..."_

"Look at me," Tony commands, ignoring the voice in his ear, and Peter shakes his head no. "Peter! Look at me, baby."

Slowly Peter's head comes up. He's gasping air, trembling and whimpering on each exhale. His stomach contracts and Tony licks his lips. "Let go, baby. It's just us, okay? You're safe, you trust me, right? Petey, you trust me, don't you?"

"Yes! Yes of course, of course, I do....." Peter's voice is near hysterics in his rush to assure Tony that he trusts him. It's music to Tony's ears, and it makes that dark delighted part of his wicked soul sing. Peter's left leg lifts in a futile attempt to hide the wet spot as much as he can.

Okay," Tony continues softly, like coaxing a scared kitten from a dark corner. He's as patient as he is rock hard behind the metal of his suit. "Okay, baby, then let go, for me? Just relax, that's it, there's my good boy."

Slowly and with the softest sob, Peter goes limp in his bindings.

"Don't... don't look," he begs head hanging.

"Of course, sweetheart," Tony says. But, oh, how he lies. He absolutely lies, and he doesn't even feel the slightest remorse over it. He watches like a man starved, unblinking at each tremor, each luscious tremble of Peter's lithe body as he releases.

The wet spot grows larger, trailing down his leg until it meets a rip by the inside of Peter's thigh and escapes like glittering liquid gold to splatter on the floor between his spread legs.

Peter's moaning, body trembling, his nipples are distracting pinpoints that Tony desperately wants to drag his tongue over. It goes on forever and is over far, _far_ too soon.

The thick golden stream floods out of Peter until his hips and the inside of his left leg a deep, dark color and there is a wide puddle spreading from the slight slope of the floor. It's running towards Tony and _god-damn-him_ , but he wants to push his face into the mess and lap it up.

He wants to press his face to Peter's hip where it's warm and wet and smells like his musk. He wants to suck on that spandex until Peter grows hard against his tongue.

"Oh... oh no," Peter whimpers and Tony's eyes snap up. He's chewing on his bottom lip, worrying the plush flesh until it's red and raw. "No. Oh god, Tony... Please, please. Don't... don't look, don't."

Tony is not sure what's happening until his eyes drop back to that alluring wet spot. He watches with twisted delight as Peter's cock pulses, growing hard, pushing up behind the tight, wet confines of his suit.

"You're getting all of this, right?" Tony barely breathes, his heart stammering in his chest.

_"Affirmative, sir."_

"It's okay, Petey, it's okay. Completely natural, sweetheart."

"No, n...no."

"You're fine baby,"

"Tony..."

Tony's cock throbs hard each time Peter whimpers his name in that soft, broken voice. Tony likes rough, almost painful stimulation. Fucking in hard and wet, gripping skin, bruising flesh under his palms. But right now, watching Peter struggle, watching how hard he fought, Tony wants soft, he wants to caress and kiss and sooth.

He's never come untouched, but with how his balls are pulled up tight between his legs, how hard his dick is pulsing, the tip tingling, leaking freely. With the absolutely alluring sight Peter makes, so wet and exhausted, spread out before Tony like an offering... He just might.

"Breathe, baby," Tony coaxes, Peter immediately takes a deep breath, and something inside Tony purrs with delight. "Focus on my voice, alright?"

"Y...yeah," Peter sounds miserable, so broke and small, Tony makes another abortive movement to get to him. More of his suit responds this time, his systems coming back online faster than projected. He rocks up to his knees.

_"Sir,"_ JARVIS prompts in his ear, _"The Quinn-jet is fifteen minutes out."_

"Helps almost here, baby," Tony says, sliding forward on his knees, metal scraping. Peter gasps, his body twitching, hips rolling as his head snaps up and he begins to tug feebly on his bindings.

"No! God, no! Tony, please, please don't let them see me like this _please_...."

"I got you, baby." Tony coos softly, His face mask finally slides up, and Peter squeaks, the eyes of his mask going wide with horror.

"No! No, _DON'T_! Don't come over here..."

It's too late, Tony's knee slides through the puddle of piss, and he shivers inside his suit. "I'm going to take care of you, okay. I always take care of you, don't I?"

"Yes." Peter sobs going limp again.

"Tony presses forward, his hands gripping Peter's hips and finally, finally brings his mouth to the thick hard line of Peter's soaked cock. The spandex is rough against his tongue and Peters flavor busts along his senses. The kid moans long and low, his breathing shallow, eyes wide.

"Mr....S-s-stark?"

"Don't go back to that now." Tony smiles up at Peter, before dropping his head and sucking the spandex covered tip of Peter's cock. "Rescue is 10 minutes out. Do you think you can come for me before that?"

Peter whines high in his throat, his hips punching forward, and Tony chuckles softly. "Are you going to be my _good boy_ and give me what I want?"

"Y...yes." Peter breathes so softly, Tony almost misses it.

The rush of power that washes over Tony is addicting. It heats him in waves from his scalp to his toes. He rocks forward thrusting against the sweat and pre-come soggy confines of his flight suit. God he wants to come, he wants to strip out of this metal cage and press his aching cock into the piss warmed crook Peter's hip.

The strong flex of Peters pelvis twitches under Tony's palms, eager, almost virginally so, but that can't be right. Not someone as lovely and beautiful as Peter. There's just no way he's... untouched.

The thought makes him moan, pressing the sound into the thick long rise of Peter's cock. The kid's abs flex tightening, and his cock jumps enthusiastically. It's all the encouragement Tony needs to set to work sucking the kid off through his suit.

It's fast, Peter is trembling, exhausted from holding his urine for so long, from the fight and the torture. He's falling apart with a soft sob, legs quivering before Tony can get any real rhythm going. Adding the salty tang of his come to the musky sweetness of his pee in Tony's mouth.

Tony sucks until no more liquid slips through Peter's suit into his mouth. He licks the softening bulge until Peter weakly pulls his hips away, shivering and panting. Tears leaking through whatever is left of his mask as it clings to his face.

"Such a good boy," Tony says, stroking Peter's hip and thigh, "So good for me. So good."

"Tony," Peter sobs.

"Shh, now. You've done so well. I'm so proud of you, Peter. You've made me very happy. Do you know that?"

"I... I did?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Tony says softly, his hands slipping around Peter's thighs to pull his unresisting body closer.

A small chime signals the return of his weapons and Tony doesn't waste a moment. Pointing his index finger, he fires a pulse laser and cuts through Peters bonds. He guides Peter back down to his feet but keeps him carefully balanced before slowly stands to catch the younger man as the last binding is cut and he begins to fall.

He scoops Peter up into his arms and turns just as the wall behind them explodes open. Dust and rubble slowly clear to reveal Cap and Thor standing in the wreckage. Peter tucks his face into Tony's neck and shivers.

"Don't worry," Tony whispers, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Peter's head, "I've got you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm still learning these characters and this Universe so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> If you got to this point and have hate boiling on your tongue, swallow it and move on. I literally don't care.
> 
> However, if you loved this and it was your jam, tell me all about it! _pokes comment box_
> 
> xoxo Spider Kisses and Iron Dreams xoxo


End file.
